Blood Stain
by Marawa
Summary: Ita/Saku. "You shouldn't trust me, Sakura." Itachi said. "I might just destroy this warped belief you have in me." She laughed then, surprising him. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Slight Saso/Saku and one-sided Sasu/Saku.
1. The Truth of It All

**Warnings** - Rated M for foul language throughout (courtesy of the Akastuki) and mature themes (kidnapping etc)

* * *

Blood Stain

* * *

Chapter One – The Truth of It All

* * *

"Alright," Neji started standing tall. "Remember the plan. Get in then get out. Understood?" he asked looking around to everyone individually; everyone nodded and as they head out keeping their hands on their weapons. Neji looked to everyone with utmost determination, but there was a glint of fear in his pale lavender eyes – that, something he could not hide, and for good reason.

The last thing Sakura could remember was the feeling of fear creeping through her bones as she ran from a mass of akatsuki members, all armed with the most fearsome of weapons, their hearts.

* * *

Upon opening her eyes Sakura was met with the darkness of a pitch black room. Though there were sounds around her, a faint dripping of water in the corner of the room and mumbling from outside, scurrying on the floor around her feet. She instantly tensed her toes, her shoes were gone but what was left of her clothes were still intact. She tried to move but failed as she noticed her arms were tied behind her back and her feet were also tied at the ankle, she was on a chair that creaked as she moved about. As she tried to pulled herself out of the restraints, the chatting from outside slowly diminished.

She froze, in darkness, everything was still. Her eyes searched desperately around the room for a single source of light but there was none. Then came a noise from in front her, twenty feet or so as she guessed. The sound of a door being unlocked came with the clanking of a lock and jingly of keys. The door swung open and Sakura stayed as still as she could, seizing her previous attempts to get loose. There was a whispering and cold whistle of air to enter the room.

Footsteps came forwards, she held her breath. Then a light switch was turned on. The burning yellow light seared Sakura's emerald green eyes; they instantly closed as she winced in pain. Slowly as her eyes adjusted to the light surrounding her she observed the room around her, a holding cell, filled with akatsuki members staring at her absorbedly.

"You!" Sakura exclaimed, everyone turned to Sasori who staring at Sakura with indifference. "You're supposed to be dead! I killed you!"

"Obviously not, fucking bitch." Hidan remarked chuckling under his breath. He rubbed the back of his neck and loosened the hold he had on his three bladed, red scythe. The pink haired girl wasn't going anywhere, not tied up with chakra enforced rope at least. He almost felt guilty that she had no chance of fighting back, almost.

"Don't flatter yourself," Sasori snapped darkly. "You're lucky you even survived that battle." Sasori then said more calmly. Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off the man she had for so long thought to be deceased. Here he was, looking almost exactly the same as he had before, the same dull brown eyes stared her way and the same spiky red hair looked fiery to the touch with the crudely lit light coming down on him from above. The akatsuki members all clad with their red clouds and robes.

"You." Sakura said, her eyes flickered to Kakuzu who was standing beside Hidan. "And you too…" she said breathlessly, her voice coming dangerously close to raising an octave. Her eyes moved from Kakuzu and Hidan until they reached the demonic looking man with bright blue skin and wild beady eyes. Next to him, his shorter partner she recognised as Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. As her eyes met his, a cold shiver ran through her body and she instantly found herself looking away. She didn't need to be reminded of Sasuke through this killer of a man.

"Oh my God." She said turning her way to the orange swirl masked man, her lip curled up into an unfashionable snarl. "I thought it was a joke when they said _you_ were a member of the akatsuki." She chuckled slightly; she licked her lips and grimaced ever so slightly at the taste of iron blood which reminded her of the danger she was in. The masked man cocked his head to the side and jumpily looked to his comrades for defence from the pink haired girl's comment.

"Hehe, even I have to agree with that one, yeah." Deidara mumbled casting his eyes over to the annoying akatsuki member. He crossed his arms and glanced around the room to see some of his comrades nodding in agreement whereas some of the more serious members didn't so much as flinch by either ninja's words. Instead they stared her down, hoping to penetrate fear into her.

Then, before any of the others could add to the conversation, the door behind the men opened. Two people walked in one by one, both of which Sakura could identify straight away without even knowing their roles in the criminal organisation or the help of a bingo book. Pein had multiple piercings in his pale face and swirled irises of the Rinnegan. As he walked past the members to get to Sakura, they quietened down. The room was silent, his presence commanding. The leader of the akatsuki stood before her.

To his right stood a fairly tall, pretty woman with blue hair tied into a bun. She had beautiful, caramel coloured eyes and in her hair laid a blue flower with many petals. Sakura then realised it to be made of paper. Remembering what she had learnt from her mission briefs in the past, this woman was a skilled fighter who used origami as her main weapon of offence. As the other members of the akatsuki, she also wore an akatsuki robe, clad with red clouds.

Just then Sakura noticed something lurking in the corner of the room to the side of Konan. Turning her gaze in the way of darkness, a strange figure emerged her way. A man with the palest white skin on one side of his body and on the other, the darkest, soundlessly approached her but stayed away from the other members of the akatsuki. He looked at her with a blank stare; his eyes were void of any warmth. She opened her mouth to question him then thought better of herself and closed her lips tight before swallowing audibly. His Venus flytrap covering encasing his upper body contracted and quivered, her eyes widened slightly at the oddity of the man or creature's appearance.

Pein addressed her, "Haruno, Sakura." The pierced man had a forceful voice, equally impressive to his dark aura. His chakra was large and from what Sakura could sense, very strong.

"As you are aware, we are in search of the nine-tails jinchuriki and we _know _you are aware of his location." He said, there was no doubt that was her reasoning for being here. "Time and time again you have been involved with stopping our efforts to find him. You have tampered with our plans." He said speaking of Sakura as if he had been examining her close for some time. Sakura couldn't believe she hadn't even though the man would know of her but the way his eyes searched through hers showed he knew more about her then he was willing to share.

"And you destroyed Sasori's previous body." Sakura didn't dare to look away for Pein's penetrative gaze, even with Sasori's eyes boring through her from the side. "I have no doubts of your physical strength however; I will not kill you straight away if you are willing to give us the nine-tails' location." He said calmly. Sakura decided to weigh her options, knowing the man was a criminal and nine out of ten times would probably go back on what he had said, she could not trust him. She was smart enough a Konoha ninja to know that. He was Pein, leader of the fearsome akatsuki and she would be a fool to give up Naruto's safety for a speck of hope in getting away.

To the surprise of the eager awaiting akatsuki members, Sakura did not say anything but cleared her throat and then averted her eyes from Pein to look to the cold ground beneath. She would not crack, because Konoha needed to know their most loyal kunoichi was not about to give up so lightly.

Greeted by Sakura's silence, the akatsuki members looked to Pein who was staring attentively at the girl, waiting for her plea for life. "Kunoichi." He addressed her, when she didn't look back to him; he made eye contact with Kisame who grinned in return. There was a rippling sound in the air as he partially unwrapped samehada, showing Sakura that the man who had addressed her was far from a patient ninja. Kisame stepped closer towards her and threw his sword over his shoulder, ready strike down at will. Pein held up his hand to Kisame and his gruesome smirk faded slightly.

"I will give you another chance kunoichi, think wisely before you answer." He said determinedly, Sakura again did not speak. "Are you willing to share your information with us?" he asked her. Slowly Sakura looked up to him again; loyalty was clear in her expression. Pein's eyes narrowed at this, not bothering to break eye contact, he motioned Kisame forwards once more and the shark-like male chuckled impatiently. His sharp inhumane teeth were clearly visible.

Sakura swallowed, her throat was as dry as Sunagakure and every individual taste bud upon her tongue was heightened with the fear illuminating in her mind. She spoke, "I will _never _betray my village." She told the man. He seemed to have expected her answer. Kisame started chuckling and tightened his grip on samehada, now ready to strike the girl and rip her to shreds. But as he poised his fearsome shark scaled companion, Pein again, motioned he did not touch Sakura. Sakura stared at Pein curiously, although not looking forward to making skin contact samehada; she was surprised Pein was giving her another chance. Or so it seemed.

Pein gave Sakura one last look before walking back towards the door, she was stunned. And the other akatsuki members looked to him with shock on their faces. When Pein reached the door, he opened it then stood in the door way, he turned back to his disciples flickering his piercing gaze back their way. "Get the information out of her but keep her alive." He said just as he left. Kisame's wild grin completely disappeared as he knew all too well that a single blow from Samehada when she was utterly defenceless would kill Sakura in an instant. Although, the thought of playing with her was enough to recuperate his devilish sneer.

The second the door shut, tension was broken amongst the akatsuki members and the younger members seemed to relax. "Well, this should be fun." Deidara smiled, looking at Sakura. She watched as he readied the clay that lurked in the bottom of his akatsuki robes.

* * *

Sakura wasn't exactly sure for how long she had been tied up on that uncomfortable wooden chair but now, even as her arms were free she knew there was nothing she could do to defend herself. Some akatsuki members stood by her, looking down at her in disgust as they waited for her to crack. The information they could gain from her could be their very last chance to capture the stubborn blond jinchuriki.

Kakuzu swung his right leg back and then threw it into Sakura's ribcage once again, this time making a cracking sound upon contact. Sakura made loud out a painful gust of breath, she sputtered and gasped for air as the pain in her body riveted through her nerves. Fresh blood caked her face.

When the blows suddenly came to a halt, Sakura stayed still hoping if they thought she was close enough to death they would stop their torturing. "This isn't much fun, she's weak and she'll die if we keep going. She's not talking." She heard a rough voice speak, her eyes moved towards a man she recognised as Hidan's partner, Kakuzu. He sounded disappointed but as he reached into his pocket to pull out a knife, Sakura could tell her torment was far from over. The man stood beside the elder Uchiha and the white haired man.

Knowing what Hidan would try next, Deidara bent down next to Sakura. "Hey, pinky? If you just give us his location, I might be able to sway Leader-sama into letting you go." Deidara whispered, Sakura took nothing from Deidara's lie. Her mission would end in death, but whether she chose to tell them or not was what really mattered. And she wasn't about to dime out Naruto's chance to get stronger.

"There's no point lying to her you know." Kakuzu said gruffly. "If she doesn't talk by the time Pein comes back, she's as good as dead. He'll just give her to Zetsu." he continued, there was no hint of sadness or guilt in his voice but could Sakura really expect such from anyone of them?

The man named Zetsu was no longer in the room, but Sakura's luck was fast running out and she couldn't keep playing dead. Then again her other option, to challenge the akatsuki members with the little chakra she had would be suicide. Playing the weak victim had served her so far, and at least they wouldn't see it coming when the time came she was strong enough to lift herself up off the ground. Then when Sakura caught sight of Kakuzu's foot coming towards her once again, aiming for her face this time, she held out a hand and blocked it with her grip. Kakuzu stilled under her touch in shock.

Her fingers strained against his shoe, holding back the force of his kick. "Well looky here, the girl's still alive." He said bending his head over to the side to get a better look at Sakura's emotionless face.

"But for how long I wonder, hmm?" Deidara asked still on his knees beside her. In a flash he got up and Hidan took his place, the man with white hair wasted not a second before his short blade was plunged into the space between two ribs. Sakura couldn't have held in her scream but she managed to hold back the tears that threatened to roll free onto the dirty cellar floor.

Hidan let go of the blade and let it sit in Sakura's flesh. "Have you changed your mind, kunoichi?" he chuckled devilishly. His grin was evil and mocking. The very last thing she saw before passing out were the three tomoe of the elder Uchiha's sharingan blazing as he stared down at her.

* * *

When Sakura woke up next she was dizzy and she felt as though her eyes were about to explode from their sockets. She peered up with her bloodshot eyes, the dimly lit room surrounded her but she still had company. She clenched her fist with anger but not a moment later, another hand covered hers.

"You know, if you were smart you'd just tell Leader-sama what he needs to know." Sasori said staring at the girls face. She was lying back against the cold ground still and as she stirred and looked around her vision slowly began to become clearer. The details of Sasori's young face becoming more apparent.

"I never said I was smart." She spat. Sasori's eyes narrowed and looked to a wound beside one of Sakura's kidneys. He pressed a piece of gauze into it to which Sakura hissed in pain. Sasori lightened his press for a second.

"You're not helping yourself kunoichi, they want information, and you have that information. I think you should be grateful you've survived this long." He added, as she looked down she began to watch Sasori tend to her injuries with cold gloved hands. She winced as he continued rubbing ointments into her open abrasions.

"And once I give that information up," Sakura heaved. "Your leader will see to it that I'm dead. So do whatever you want, I'm not saying anything." She finished sadly. She was hoping it wouldn't come to this but as her training made her know well, under any circumstances, the knowledge she had been trusted with could not be divulged to the enemy. Sakura's eyes flickered towards the light that swung from the ceiling above her; a cold, painful death awaited her.

"You're right." Sasori then said. Sakura's attention went back to him.

"You're not smart, a girl like you…in your position," he said looking her up and down. "If you're not willing to speak you should keep your mouth shut, lest you want to wake up to Kisame fucking you in the middle of the night." His words were crude, Sakura noticed his casual tone – this man was not joking.

Sakura shivered at the thought of that large, blue man sat on top of her, having his way with no way of her escaping. "And I won't be able to help you." He added.

"Why would you _want_ to help me?" she asked him, her question was empty and yet the words had been asked. She looked at him and waited for a miniscule answer but received nothing other than a look from the corner of the room, a look down across her body once more and then up to her face again.

"I advise you to give Leader-sama what he wants." Sasori said planning, his whole face was relaxed and his boring brown eyes were dull.

Sakura couldn't help but snort at his comment.

"Little by little that is," he said quietly circling her. "You do that, and you may live to get out of here and then face a fair fight. All of us against you…you don't stand a chance, girl."

"You're in no state to fight me, or anyone in this household for that matter. You should reanalyse your situation, I can only advise you so much before you get yourself killed."

Once wrapping up the opening to the incision Hidan had made, Sasori turned back to Sakura and stared at her for a second, soon she met his gaze, "Better?" he asked. Sakura nodded uncertainly, she wasn't sure why he was doing this but strangely enough she felt comforted – it could only last so long however.

"I can't heal them all or the others will know it was me, they know your chakra is low." He said. "And I'll expect Pein will return this evening to speak with you again. He's been calm so far but don't take advantage of his patience, he'll end up giving you to the others and they _will_ murder you. And they won't make it pleasant." _That,_ Sakura could imagine.

"Kisame especially likes to torture young girls, I think you can guess why," he said noting the blue man's fetish for women who screamed. "And Hidan, whatever he can get his hands on to sacrifice. Kakuzu will likely rip out your heart and feed it to Zetsu." He said gruesomely.

Suddenly Sakura's mind filled with more torture. She couldn't imagine herself breaking, but how many ninja had told themselves that before they gave away the freedom of their villages? She didn't want to be one of _those _ninja, no matter how weak she was compared to some.

"If you survive the night I'll expect there will be fresh wounds." he reminded her looking at her almost pitifully. She didn't change the expression her face which showed Sasori she was very much aware of her situation and that it was now inevitable.

All of a sudden she felt Sasori's hands underneath her body as he started moving her closer to the centre of the room where she had laid before being partially healed. Sakura gasped. "If you struggle I will sedate you." Sasori said coolly and holding his strong grip over her mouth.

Sakura could feel her heart rate increase. She suddenly felt stupid, she should have cherished the few moments she had not being tied to a chair. Fear re-emerged inside of her. Her time speaking with Sasori should have been used to think of a way to escape the seemingly hidden household because in a matter of hours she'd be back to the other members torturing and mocking her.

It was back to playing dead.

* * *

"Well?" Hidan said. Sakura winced; a hot tear escaped her eye falling past a large gash on her cheek. And it only bled more once Hidan grabbed her face and pulled her closer to him. "You going to talk, pinky?" he asked her, she dropped eye contact making Hidan swear angrily, he threw her face back onto the cold ground.

She closed her eyes then they snapped open as she heard the clink of Hidan's scythe, the point of the three bladed weapon headed straight towards her face.

"Alright!"

Everything became silent as Sakura finally opened her mouth.

"I'll talk." She said regrettably.

Soon everyone came to hear Sakura finally speak. Pein and Konan entered the room and within a second or two later Zetsu appeared. "The girl said she'd talk." Kakuzu said with a grin, he flashed his smile towards Sakura for a second and for a moment she wondered whether she should be doing this or not. But it was this or nothing.

She squeezed her eyes shut as one of the many criminals in the room heaved her onto the chair she had been strapped to earlier. They didn't bother tying her up and for Sakura was grateful, she rubbed her wrist with a shaky hand and very slowly made eye contact with the leader of the organisation.

"They…they will be in Kirigakure."

* * *

For a little while, Sakura had silenced the room as the akatsuki members listened to the details of Naruto's whereabouts. They eyed her with great interest and when Pein was satisfied, he directed Kakuzu and Hidan bring Naruto to their hideout, alive of course. They left immediately.

"They'll be there." Sakura had added tiredly as the other criminals left the cell.

"Too easy." She heard them laugh.

And if Kakuzu and Hidan weren't to come back within the next two days then Pein would send Itachi and Kisame to pick up from where the two had left off, but Pein had said personally that he was expecting no failures.

But the ambush hadn't come quicker on the akatsuki's part. As Hidan and Kakuzu left Kirigakure, curses and anger flew freely from the two's mouths. They had been tricked.

* * *

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled, "I'm going to rip you apart!" and that was the last thing Sakura heard before she saw Hidan charging her way. He knocked her to the floor with a blinding force, the sound of the slap against her cheek resonated in her ear. Then he grabbed her with both hands and kneed her as hard as he could in her stomach, Sakura let out a loud groan.

Hidan's face was covered with blood and although he could not be fatally wounded, the man was far from happy that he had practically been sent into a suicide pit with highly trained ANBU scouting the area like hawk. _Be thankful for small favours, Sakura._

He dropped her suddenly and then began to assault her with his feet and fists. But when Sakura could no longer take the blows to the head and stomach, Hidan's attacks were seized. His arm grabbed by another akatsuki member. Hidan turned to Itachi with bloodlust in his eyes, "Get the fuck off me! She tried to have us killed!" he screamed swinging his scythe towards with his other hand Itachi, Itachi grabbed the nearest blade with his bare hand and continued to stare stoically at Hidan.

"Leader-sama wants her alive, if you kill her, you will suffer the consequences." He warned Hidan calmly.

"Consequences my ass!" he screamed bitterly, charging at Itachi. Kisame intervened and plunged himself between the two with his scaled sword as a barrier from Hidan's attack.

"Hidan, calm the fuck down, this isn't a dick measuring contest. If it was, I'd sure as hell win." He smirked. "Leave the girl before her death is on your hands." Kisame said a little more seriously.

Hidan was still hesitating in lowering his weapon. "Or do you want to become another snack for Zetsu? I'm sure he's about due for another chew toy." Kisame snickered looking in the way of the green haired male standing silently in the corner of the room watching the fight unfold. His golden eyes flickered towards Kisame, his expression was unreadable. Void of any emotion – more so than Itachi himself.

Still bleeding profusely on the ground, Sakura stirred. "Told you I wouldn't break." she croaked.

* * *

"…girl…talks…" she heard from inside the cellar later on.

"If…can't…jinchuriki."

"Pein…kill…no chance…"

For the rest of the day the akatsuki members hadn't bothered to trouble her, but that only scared her more. If they were by her, hurting her, she knew that weren't out looking for Naruto. But the minute they left the cell she knew they were coming closer and closer to finding her friends, she looked up to the ceiling and bit her lip hard. "Please…don't let them find him." Naruto wasn't ready, he could take them on, everyone knew it, but not all of them at once, and knowing very well that the Kyuubi was far stronger than the other tailed beasts, there was no doubt in mind that the next time Naruto fought with an akatsuki member it was likely they'd all be there ready to take their turn.

The quieter it became outside the cell the more Sakura became tired, it was night time now, she could tell. Everyone became distant from the cell door and now she was truly alone, she could sleep.

* * *

In the pits of the dark night, the door creaked open.

Sakura's green eyes snapped open in the night, everything was pitch black. Her breathing increase tenfold as the creaking of the door continued as it opened further, a small beam of yellow light emerged. On the floor and caked in blood she stirred to face the doorway.

Suddenly she was being pulled up above the ground, she winced in pain. "Hey!" she yelled, frightened of whatever intruder had decided to impose on her sleep.

When she looked up she saw the blue scaly face of the menacing shark-like man she knew as Kisame. Fear racked through her.

"What are you making noise about? If I see a piece of ass I'm sure as hell going to take advantage of it, it's not every day we get to fuck a pretty bitch such as yourself." He grinned. His sharp teeth alighted fear in Sakura, a cold shiver ran down her spine as she thought of the very worst Kisame could be thinking of.

"Get your hands off me!" she said trying to slap him away from her. She wrestled the man for a second, he was brute strength in the body of a man and his chakra was so powerful she wondered if it would swallow her whole.

"You disgusting pig, let go!" Sakura finally yelled as she swang her leg back to kick Kisame in the groin. The shark-like man managed to grab her foot just before making contact with his genitals and in an impatient rage he threw her leg back and grabbed her arm to pull her towards him. Sakura struggled and fought against Kisame and eventually knocked the large man to the floor. Using the small light that had been produced by the opening of the door, she took this as her chance to try and escape.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" Kisame shouted angrily, grabbing the girl's ankle he yanked her his way making her fall to her knees in pain, as she collided with the floor Kisame pulled her his way in an attempt to start undressing her. "Come here!" he snarled angrily. From the tone of his voice, Sakura quickly deduced that most of his victims probably wouldn't have put up as much fight as she did.

Kisame crawled on top of Sakura and held her down with his hand. "Let go!" Sakura yelled, she punched Kisame's chest but the blow didn't seem to have affected him at all. Then she realised her chakra was so low it wasn't flowing properly and if she couldn't use a chakra infused punch against the man, there was no way of her escaping his lustful gaze. "Stop!" she tried again. Kisame looked at Sakura with annoyance and struck her across the face making blood fly across the ground instantly, she let out a scream.

Taking his opportunity, Kisame took Sakura arms and pinned them above her head in an effort to keep her as still as possible. If he had to take her on the ground, then so be it although he wished he had brought some rope to tie her up with. Sakura yelled and cursed and kicked her feet in every direction, and soon she caught Kisame in the stomach he let out a loud growl and in return punched Sakura in the centre of her stomach with his free hand. Sakura wailed and screamed but the other members of the akatsuki were completely out of range and then she remembered Sasori's words, reminding her that even if they did hear her they probably wouldn't care to assist her. Pein had, after all, said to get the information of her by _any means necessary. _She was forgetting these people were S-Classed criminals.

Sakura held back tears as Kisame scaly blue hand crept along her toned stomach towards her bra, wasting no time he grabbed it and tugged. It didn't budge and Sakura silently thanked Temari's advice for a secure bra especially on missions. Reinforced with pins as well as bandages, Kisame would have a tough time getting into her underwear at least for a few seconds. "You stupid bitch! You think you can escape me?" Kisame asked crossly, he continued pulling as he leaned closer towards Sakura. His large blue face neared Sakura, he could smell her fear. Powerless, she turned her head to avoid his gaze and winced as his long nails dug into the flesh beneath her breasts.

"Kisame." Called a calm monotone voice. Instantaneously the tension in the room seemed to all but disappear and Sakura, for a moment, forgot that Kisame was on top of her only to torture her in the cruellest way he knew how.

"I-Itachi-san?" Kisame stuttered in disbelief, Sakura looked up towards Itachi who was standing by the door way watching Kisame. He didn't look her way and by the bored expression on his face, seemed more preoccupied with getting Kisame's undivided attention. Kisame leaned off Sakura straight away and let her go of her; she scrambled away from him eagerly.

"Leader-sama wishes to speak with us." Itachi said, and then he turned and left, signalling to Kisame that he should follow which he did quickly. Suddenly Sakura felt in debt to the man who had killed his clan members, even if he hadn't care too much - he'd saved her from become Kisame's sex-toy and for that she was certainly grateful. As she stumbled to her feet she noticed she was shaking quite violently. She exhaled shakily and pressed her hand to her heart before pulling down her shirt which had previously exposed her upper and lower stomach.

Her next exhale came out as a shaky whisper, Kisame had been so close… she closed her eyes and shook her head. Although she'd heard many stories of such things happening to women on missions, she'd been lucky enough never to be on the receiving end. And though she'd sympathised with the women she'd treated back in Konoha after their ordeals, only now she knew how horrid it felt to feel so powerless and she'd be damned if a man ever came close to hurting her that way again.

Drifting back into reality Sakura saw a blob of red coming her way into the doorway, she turned, still hunched over. "Sasori?"

"Sakura." Sasori addressed her, there was a very slight hint of a question in his tone as he observed her flustered appearance, "What happened?" he asked her taking a step her way. She felt herself step back and then realised that the man in front of her was Sasori, not Kisame and he wouldn't try the same thing the shark-man had. Or was she far too trusting?

"Kisame...he…" She sighed; her heart was beating too fast for her to experience rational thoughts. She inhaled sharply and then limped Sasori's way. As Sakura waited for Sasori to tell her something along the lines of _I told you so_, his eyes wandered over her body, her clothes remained tattered, even more so now since Kisame's assault. She was a mess and she looked exhausted. He beckoned her his way by holding out a hand, Sakura looked to it awkwardly.

"Come with me." Sasori said sparing any comforting lies such as _you'll be okay _or _I promise I won't do the same_. Sakura eyed him suspiciously and he stretched out his fingers to edge her closer. She could feel his warmth and angrily she yearned to feel somewhat comforted then took his hand knowing things could either go one of two ways. She risked even talking with him but would make the most of her diabolical situation. As long as she made sure not to give him any information, Sasori was more cunning then some of the other members and he wouldn't use brute strength to intimidate her. Mind games were more his thing, she could tell.

She was shocked as she touched his pale hand, a pulse was visible, and his fingers gave her warmth. Slowly her fingers slipped into his palm and then his hand closed around hers and he pulled her his way.

"Relax." He said, his eyes were the same dull brown.

She tried to remember the small miniscule details of the things she saw when Sasori lead her through the hideout, but exhausted from her battle with the shark-man and still tired from a lack of sleep had left her feeling numb and irrational.

They entered a room that was surprisingly bright and yet secluded and isolated. Sakura peered around what she guessed was Sasori's bedroom. Then Sasori led her to a joint room that was meticulously organised.

"Here." He said passing Sakura a shirt. Sakura hesitantly took it, wondering where in the first place he had gotten it. As she slipped it on she noticed Sasori passing her the same shoes that had previously been confiscated from her. "Don't get any _smart _ideas kunoichi; they were taken from you for a reason." He said. Sakura realised that akatsuki members were anything but stupid and a loyal ninja such as she wouldn't take her opportunities to escape, lightly.

"Due to your perfect chakra control, I am forbidden from replenishing their levels and so I suggest for the next few weeks you don't try anything strenuous." He advised her. Sakura heeded his words knowing he was well within his rights to give her the edge of Pein's commandments. If she calculated correctly and rested as much as possible without the interference of Kisame, her chakra levels should approach their regularity by the end of the week which wasn't too far off.

"You think I'll last that long?" she asked him. Again he did not reply. Anger rose within her but knew that no matter how nice a member would be to her, he would never give her false hope just to make her feel at home.

"Where are we?" Sakura then asked. Sasori sighed softly.

"You know I can't tell you that, Sakura."

"I don't mean _where_, I mean, does everyone else come in here? Is this a medical room?" she asked, with a slight tinge of fear in her voice. It was obvious that Kisame's attack had left her shaken, but even for the strongest ninja; Sasori knew she wouldn't get over it so quickly.

"You needn't worry about any of the others coming in here; this is my private medical room. There is another that is used for the others when they have injuries." Sakura raised an eyebrow, she wondered slightly why Sasori hadn't withheld that information, or had it been a slip of the tongue?

She observed the puppets sitting on the shelves of the walls.

"Do you use it for them?" she asked. Sasori looked in the direction Sakura was observing his work, he looked away.

"I have not…not in a long time."

"Why is that?" she asked him.

"After you decided to destroy the body I was using, I was left with next to nothing. My human body was all that was left and since I put so much work into my puppet form, I had to start from the beginning. My chakra control was almost completely erratic, I had to get used to eating and breathing again. And that was all thanks to you." He said bitterly.

Sakura almost wanted to apologise, but as she remembered Sasori was her enemy no matter what she thought back to her failed accomplishment, and how the great Sasori of the Red Sand she thought she had killed was still alive and well. In some way she felt cheated of her victory but at least Sasori's weakness now prevented him causing destruction, the least he could do was continue assisting the others when they needed the help. She only nodded at his words.

"If you're so annoyed by what I did…what Chiyo did…why are you helping me? And being nice to me?" she asked. "I'm surprised you even care what Kisame was trying to do to me." She said forlornly.

"You have asked me this already." Sasori said tiredly.

"And you didn't give me a good enough response." She challenged.

"You're lucky I responded at all," Sasori said whipping her an angry glance. "Kunoichi; don't push your luck girl."

After a pause Sakura replied, "If you want something in return then I'll tell you now, I'm not giving you a thing."

"I thought you may say that." He said. "You better pray kunoichi, what Leader-sama has in mind for can be either of two things. I believe he will suggest you tell him the information again or, bare in mind kunoichi, we never let prisoners leave freely." He said hinting of her impending fate.

"Why are you human now?" she said changing the subject. She heard him sigh only.

"You're a smart girl, why don't you guess." He said, but Sakura could detect he only said this to spare himself a long and annoying explanation. Something told her he had been asked multiple times already. She looked around the room again; she would find a way to leave, no doubt.

* * *

A cloaked figured waltzed out of the akatsuki hideout in the depths of the night. The ground was still beneath him, everything was silent and cold.

"The jinchuriki has yet to be found." The cloaked man stated emotionlessly. Zetsu blinked and silently conferenced with himself before looking back to the cloaked man. "Watch the Konohan ninja, find out where the boy is." He demanded silently, for a second he looked around their surroundings then back to the quiet akatsuki spy. He had already left, the only indication he had been there was the green rippling on the ground where he had stood previously. The cloaked man looked to the moon.

But as he felt a presence behind him, he turned, smiling beneath his mask he nodded towards the elder Uchiha who stood emotionlessly. "Itachi."

This was a waiting game.

* * *

_A/N__:_ Enjoy the beginning? Tell me what you think! For you Sasori lovers, there will be a bit of a ItaSakuSaso triangle just so that you're aware.


	2. Home

Blood Stain

* * *

Chapter Two – Home

* * *

A nauseating odour of sweet blood surrounded Sakura's senses. Her teeth chattered together as she rubbed her cold shoulders with her aching fingertips. She sucked in a stiff breath and then spluttered as a heavy foot pushed her over onto her stomach making her chin hit the ground.

At the few quiet moments she would have each day, Sakura rejoiced in the knowledge that she had at least not cracked as quick as some of her past teammates believed she would have. It was that which kept her going – that and the thought that maybe when this was all over she'd be welcomed home with open arms.

When she was all alone, Sakura already anticipated the arrival of her past redheaded enemy, Sasori. And this time he arrived much earlier than expected. She watched him suspiciously as he came over to her, shutting the large metal door behind him.

"I'm not going to tell you again." He said, tending to her newest injuries. She flinched at his touch as always, he was freezing.

"Then stop telling me." Sakura replied annoyed. Sasori glared at her and for a few seconds, silence ensued. Sakura sighed.

"Am I boring you?" Sasori spoke. Sakura eyed him but he did not look up to meet her gaze.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you bother with me."

"It won't benefit you to know." He explained softly. Sakura raised an eyebrow but thought better than to question Sasori when he was in a mood such as this. But she had no doubts he was withholding information from her.

"Pein will want to speak to us soon. I can't say he has much patience," then he paused. "And when his patience finally wears out, he will dispose of you himself." He informed her. Sakura wanted to say she was already aware since he'd told her this all before but to be reminded threw her back into reality and assured her that death was on its way.

She could reward herself with a fake sense of security just a little more.

"Go. You don't want to be late for your meeting." Sakura replied quietly. Sasori left her quickly and in his absence she became lonely once more. Just how long would she have to wait until enough of her chakra was restored? She couldn't fight them all without nourishment in her body.

Honestly, she didn't know how much more she could take.

* * *

Sakura hadn't been expecting this. Pein of all people to visit her and with no one to witness what he may do to her. His evil Rinnegan was fixed upon her. He walked towards her until she backed straight into the wall behind her – there was nowhere to run. What was he going to do? Stupid-self, she cursed. She should've at least mentally prepared herself for his oncoming assault. What Kisame had done a few nights ago had definitely shaken her enough to where she was frightened just to close her eyes. And whenever she by herself she ended up resorting to animalistic behaviour, sleeping in one corner of the room, going to the bathroom in the other corner. Frankly, she couldn't even lie at this point and say she smelt half-decent. Her own dreadful stench burnt her reddened eyes.

"Do you have anything to say, kunoichi?" Pein asked her shortly. She was very surprised with his tolerance of her. But that didn't mean her death would be any less painful when he finally gave up on questioning her.

Sakura no longer had anything to say. What could she say? He knew she wasn't about to give up, as stupid as her plan was. But she knew she couldn't live with herself, if she did manage to get away, if she gave in. That would be too easy, that was not what she signed up for.

She simply shook her head at the akatsuki leader and avoided his ringed irises. For a moment he merely stood in front of her, perhaps waiting for her to swiftly change her mind. But she didn't. Then he went to the door and in came Deidara, and in the presence of his leader, there were no humorous smiles.

"Leave at midnight." He instructed Deidara. The blonde man nod shortly and stepped out of the man's way. Then Pein turned to Kisame and Itachi who stood side-by-side waiting outside of the doorway. "You two, you are aware of what needs to be done with the girl."

* * *

Sometime later, when the cold room around Sakura was completely silent, she allowed herself to rest her head on the wall in the corner of the room. Slowly she permitted her bloodied body to relax. This rest was short-lived. The large metal door flew open, slamming against the wall.

She was done for.

She watched, shaking, as Kisame skulked towards her. He tightened his grip on samehada and braced himself to completely annihilate her. Sakura was sure that this was the end. Then she noticed Itachi approaching close behind the tall blue man. He did not make eye contact with her but his blazing red eyes illuminated the dark room.

She dropped her head. As if Itachi would give her any comfort in her death, he'd probably kill her with a single glance. Make her insane like he'd made Sasuke with just one look. Sakura's body became limp. There was no fighting back, and possibly if she'd been so stupid as to want to fight back, she now knew it would no doubt be impossible. A futile dream.

Taking a lasting look at Kisame and then away to the ground beneath her, Sakura exhaled.

Shock flooded through her as the excruciating pain she had been expecting did not hit her. Slowly, she looked through the small gap provided by her pink lashes. Kisame grinned at her, unnerving her still. "Luckily, for you, I'm not going to kill you yet." He explained stepping backwards.

Itachi turned towards the door and began walking out once he'd made sure Kisame wouldn't go back on his promise. "But you are coming with us, pinky." The shark-man said.

* * *

"Hurry up Tobi!" Deidara shouted angrily. Tobi quickened his pace but still slaked behind his master's quick walking.

"I'm coming senpai!" he exclaimed. "Ow, it's so hot out today." He complained, shielding his masked faced with his arm from the hot sun.

"I saw them running through here; they gotta be here somewhere, yeah." Deidara said. Tobi groaned. He really hoped they could just get back to Deidara's bird and fly back home but he knew Pein would brutally murder them if they returned without doing what had been asked of them.

"Well, what do you know?" Deidara said suddenly as he halted. Tobi ran to catch up with him.

"Huh? What do I know, senpai?" Tobi asked confused. Deidara reached back and slapped Tobi, knocking him to the ground.

"Be quiet, yeah!" Deidara scolded him. "Look who it is." He said pointing at the clearing of trees where in the centre stood a man whose gaze was locked on the two of them. In full view of the stranger, Deidara approached him slowly.

Tobi waddled forward to stand beside his senpai, he introduced himself. "I'm Tobi, and I'm a good boy. This is Deidara, my senpai!" he shouted giddily.

Deidara held up a hand to silence Tobi. "Shut it, you." He commented. Tobi retreated back; afraid Deidara would strike him all over again. Deidara he turned his attention back towards the raven haired young man. He smiled cockily at him.

"So," Deidara laughed mockingly. "You're Uchiha Sasuke? I can't say I'm very impressed. How on earth did Orochimaru lose his life to a brat like you?" Sasuke didn't answer but in a second his blazing red Sharingan began to swirl, locking onto his two targets.

"Sharingan? Not as though I haven't seen that before, un." He said noticing the shinobi's eyes. From the time he'd met Itachi, the sight of the Sharingan had been burnt into his memory. And as an intelligent Rock ninja, he knew as much as he could berate his opponent, Sasuke would not be an easy match.

His earlier defeat by Itachi taught him that.

Deidara readied himself as his fingertips pulled at the soft clay in the pocket of his robes. He'd never fought Sasuke before and he was sure that despite his calm facade, he wouldn't stand about all day waiting as he Deidara sized him up.

"You're a smug one aren't ya?" Deidara asked. "I think it's all that Uchiha blood you got in you, pity they're all dead now, ain't it?" he was genuinely surprised when Sasuke didn't lunge towards him when his comment was made. Maybe he could push his buttons even more so then.

But before he could begin, Sasuke grabbed hold of his katana. Deidara felt Tobi flinch behind him when he saw the Uchiha holding the large weapon. Deidara didn't let it faze him as he leaned back confidently. "Hey Tobi, I think Sasuke actually believes his glare is scary. Let's teach him a lesson, you and I." he snickered.

"Oh no. We're gonna' hurt Itachi-san's brother? We must apologise to him later." The masked man said dreading the moment he saw Itachi next.

At the mention of his brother, Sasuke quickly demanded, "Where is Itachi?" His piercing glare was unwavering.

"Well check you out." Deidara grinned. "Sure, sure. If you win, we'll tell you where your big bro is. And when you lose, we'll wipe the floor with ya, un."

* * *

"How do we even know she's asleep?" Kisame asked a little quieter as he walked with his partner through an almost pitch black forest. Sakura wrists and ankles were bound making her movements restricted and controlled.

"I put a sleeping jutsu on her. Hurry up." Itachi said yet again as he led the path to the nearest akatsuki base.

"Damn it! What does this girl eat? She's so heavy." He complained agonisingly, he shifted the kunoichi round onto his other shoulder in pain. Itachi ignored him knowing very well that a girl of Sakura's size would hardly be a problem for his large companion, especially when he'd carried much heavier shinobi before.

"Which base are we going to?" Kisame asked Itachi. Itachi eyed Kisame and shook his head.

"I take it you weren't listening again during this meeting." Itachi stated.

Kisame groaned loudly. "Of course not. That man bores me to tears." He yawned loudly like a bear making Sakura jolt and her arms and legs flap about but she successfully continued to play dead.

Just analysing the two, Sakura could decipher that the two men would not be so stupid as to let any information slip whilst she was around, sleeping or not, but it was worth the try to listen and observe anything that might come in handy later on.

The men continued on in silence for an hour or two ahead of Kisame raising a question. "I wonder how Deidara's doing." He began. "If he's beaten your brother to a bloody pulp yet." Sakura did her very best not to move at all the mention of Sasuke but she couldn't help but ponder why they would pursue Sasuke. He was still loyal to Konoha wasn't he?

She could be sure. After all, he'd never join the akatsuki unless he was allowed to enact his revenge on Itachi and Sakura knew how important avenging his clan was to him. She couldn't imagine the heartbreak Sasuke had probably gone through for so long knowing there was nothing he could have done to prevent it.

Itachi was a monster and Sakura would do anything she could to bring him to justice at the hands of Sasuke and the village council. However, surviving this ordeal was her number one priority. How could she help her village if she allowed herself to be killed? Tsunade would be ashamed she ever wasted her time training her.

Sakura mentally winced at the strength of which Kisame held her in place. His thick fingers dug into her ribcage, bruising her pale skin. She wanted only to give him a piece of her mind for trying to assault her the other day but knew he'd only try for a second time if she did. The thought of him on top of her once more was enough to make her shudder and almost shed a tear. He was terrifying.

As the two continued speaking along the way, Sakura noted just how little Sasuke's brother spoke. If she was correct, he spoke he even less than Sasuke did. Nonetheless he didn't seem as evil as she had imagined when she first knew of him and the horrid massacre that had taken place. She shuddered to think of the heinous act that had been committed that night as she slept comfortably.

Thinking back to her childhood, the thought unexpectedly seemed far away from her as the journey went on. And the more she tried to remember her young life, the more she forgot and her mind began to blank. Within seconds she lost consciousness.

When she awoke with a sharp inhale, the only door of the room she was now in shut spontaneously and the locking of it could be heard throughout. She started to panic. Racing off the hard bed she had been placed on, Sakura fiddled with the door-handle but the door would not reopen. She stared around the dark room. It looked like any other except the windows on the other side of the room had been blackened out with what looked like an opaque paint. Only a minute amount of sunlight was able to pierce through into the bleak chamber.

After a while long while Sakura was able to calm herself down and control her rapid breathing. Panicking would get her nowhere. She gingerly approached the plain bed she'd been resting on and sat down on it, bringing her knees to her chin. Staring at the broken ropes that had once held her ankles and wrists, Sakura finally admitted that she was; she could no longer lie to herself anymore.

Perhaps she would have been better listening to Sasori for now she could be sure whatever they planned to do with her would not be good. What if she never escaped and she was made to stay with the akatsuki forever? She'd go mad if that happened. Sakura curled into a foetal position as the tears she'd kept at bay began to explode forth from her.

She didn't want to die.

What if Neji had been caught and interrogated when she was captured by the akatsuki? It was crucial that Naruto be given enough time to prepare before another shinobi war broke out. She would blame herself if the last she heard of him was the nine-tails being extracted from him, killing him in the process as he screamed.

And Hinata, she'd made Sakura promise Neji would come back alive. How could she face her now if she managed to escape and Neji didn't?

No.

She couldn't think that way. Neji was stronger than her, giving him the benefit of the doubt may keep her sane for a few more hours. Then, she'd not be able to do it any longer. After all, she was in akatsuki territory now. And no matter they did to her, no one would be able to help.

* * *

Close to the ground and short of breath, Deidara cursed.

Sasuke watched the man closely. At any sudden move, he'd charge again like the time just a few minutes ago he'd almost stabbed Deidara through the heart. And it didn't help that a childish and unhelpful Tobi was standing back hysterically crying for his senpai without so much as a thought to help and intervene.

If they failed this mission, it'd be on Deidara's head as Tobi seemingly was never punished for screwing up missions. _I bet him and Pein must be fucking, otherwise there's no way he'd get away with all this shit he pulls,_ Deidara thought angrily.

"Senpai." Tobi whined loudly. "Maybe we should just go, he's too fast. We can't catch him!" he hung his head low and then skirted towards Deidara to help him up. Deidara swatted him away, still small of breath as he staggered on feet.

"Maybe we should just show him to Itachi?" Tobi suggested. Deidara threw Tobi a menacing glare. As much as he hated Itachi and encouraged the thought of his younger brother's will to kill him, Pein would have his head for compromising their location. Especially considering they'd relocated so many times in the past few years.

"I'm not losing to another fucking Uchiha." Deidara growled under his breath. He spat a ball of blood onto the grassy ground. He managed to get to his footing as he wiped the sweat that dripped from under his forehead protector.

"What? Senpai! You're gonna' keep going?" Tobi screeched.

"Shut up, Tobi." He spat brutishly, he held himself back from hitting the swirl-masked man in hopes of saving as much energy for a larger impact on Sasuke. He definitely needed the extra help. "And stand back. I'd rather die here then have Pein murder me for not doing as he asked when we get back." He explained gravely.

He looked to Tobi again and shouted, "Move back!"

Tobi shrieked. "Oh no, this can't end well!" Tobi cried.

"You should listen to your friend. You're already dead." Sasuke said confidently. He placed his sword back into its sheath and then spoke, "You've lost. Where is Itachi?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, little boy." Deidara replied. "Fucking Uchihas." He muttered slowly whilst reaching into his pocket.

"Let me show you the meaning of art." He yelled quickly throwing a large hunk of clay before him. It exploded in a blast of white spoke, obscuring even his own view but he'd be damned if he lost to another high and mighty Uchiha.

As the white cloud flooded across the forest, Tobi could be heard spluttering and crying. "Ah! It's in my eyes. Senpai where are you?" he wailed. He picked up speed and hid behind a tree. From his hiding place he looked around skittishly.

Sasuke waited patiently for the fog that surrounded him to slowly dissipate. A perk of having the Sharingan meant he hardly needed a clear battlefield to fight the akatsuki member; he'd kill him either way. He drew out his sword with a sigh and poised it in front of him.

A large shadow transcended above his head.

The large bird he'd first spotted Deidara flying on appeared swooping over the trees, Deidara was on its back grinning. "Stupid akatsuki." Sasuke murmured. Looking at Tobi who was crying and moaning, Sasuke promised himself he'd end this quickly and then continue with his hunt.

* * *

"She is valuable to us." The man said confidently. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall behind him. Back at the akatsuki base, Itachi did not buy the man's act, whatever it was Tobi concerned himself with always led to new destruction. Something dangerous.

"What are you planning?" Itachi asked him straight. The man chuckled, scratching his chin beneath swirled mask he wore constantly. If he wanted to keep up his pretence, he'd successfully wear it and never take it off. If he wanted to intimidate his followers, he'd allow them the pleasure of seeing his Sharingan eye.

"That's alright Itachi, I can exercise my plan without your help." He said confidently. He began to walk around Itachi, circling him. He observed the Uchiha who was stoic in his presence. "If only you trusted me…" he breathed, laughing again.

"If you trusted me, your little brother wouldn't have to get hurt." He explained flippantly. "We could work together. For old time sakes, right?" he laughed.

"Remember those days when we worked together? The Massacre? Killing as many as we could until we made it into tomorrow's news? I remember those days - I miss them. I know you do as well." He said evilly. The corrupt undertones in his voice showed Itachi that the man would never change. Itachi only wished that things didn't have to be this way, but that was a childish fantasy.

Tobi continued walking around Itachi until the Uchiha made eye-contact with him. His Sharingan was heated in an instant, as a warning to Tobi he should keep his distance. "Don't worry Itachi, I'll take good care of the world when you're gone." He said sincerely. He walked away and left the base allowing the cold that had once been invited in to leave once more.

Only, Itachi did not know how long he could keep the cold from destroying everything he had once loved about the cruelness of this world.

* * *

For a very long time it seemed, Sakura laid in bed afraid to make a noise. She was so still, fearful that Kisame would return if he knew she were awake but if she was honest with herself she knew that whether or not she was asleep wouldn't stop him. All she could do was pray.

Preceding the door silently unlocking and opening, little sounds, the moving of large objects and dropping of objects surrounded her. Sakura's thoughts were enwrapped; from what she could gather, the akatsuki members had spoken about multiple other bases. Just where was she now? She'd make a mental note, so far she knew of two. Her next job was to decode where they were and how many more she might come into contact with.

When Konan drifted through the doorway Sakura quickly sat upright and stared her down. The woman looked at her uninterestedly. She marvelled incredulously, how a kunoichi so beautiful and graceful ended up in a criminal organisation such as this one. But from what she had seen of her, she was as passive as Itachi and as threatening as the akatsuki leader.

"Come with me." She said moving out of the doorway. She motioned Sakura towards her quickly, as though she needed to hurry. Was she going to let Sakura escape? Childishly she wished it were the case but was doubtful.

"Why?" Sakura croaked. She cleared her throat and dreamed of a warm drink to soothe her achy throat.

The woman appeared to be in distress as she walked through the doorway into blackness. Sakura quickly chased after her down a dark corridor. Catching sight of Konan's bright blue hair, she followed her closely, dreading the worst as they came into a bright sparse room.

Sakura shielded her eyes from the light, basking in it willingly although it pained her. Looking around it became clearer to her where she was. The 'base' as the akatsuki members called it, appeared to be any other house in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by thickly laid out trees. The room had windows, not blacked out like the others, and contained a chair and mirror on the wall.

Possibly it maybe belonged to somebody once. Only to be stripped of all its levity. Turning around Sakura spotted Itachi coming out of another doorway at the back of the room, his eyes were focussed on her. She closed her eyes and pulled her attention from him, she wouldn't let him hurt her.

For a moment the two akatsuki members just watched her, a small distance behind her side until she could take no more. "I'm not going to tell you anything if that's what you're staring at me for." Sakura told Konan, directing her words at Itachi also. The lady hardly cared for them.

Too quickly for Sakura to react, Kisame came climbing into the room from what looked as if it were the front door which led out of the house, he was bleeding profusely.

So this is what they'd been waiting for. "Kisame, what happened?" Konan commanded him. The large blue man hit the floor with a huge rippling thud the moment he saw her. The woman flinched at he suddenly collapsed. Sakura stepped back in shock only to jump forwards with fear as she noticed Itachi standing so closely behind her.

"Sakura, I order you to heal him." Konan commanded her swiftly. Slowly Sakura's eyes reached the blue haired woman's. Surely she was stupid to think Sakura would just do it? But the determination in the woman's eyes hinted that she was not joking, and she expected full compliance. The room fell silent.

Kisame then groaned, breaking the spell of quiet over the base. Sakura took this as her only attempt to leave the base and escape. Turning, she ran as fast as she could through the dark of the rest of corridors of the base, large footsteps followed her. Her chest ached with the fear that they may catch up with her.

The noise in her ears, her own hysteric breathing added fuel to the fire. In front of her she saw a door coming closer and closer as she darted through the hallway.

She launched towards the door-handle and shook it but it didn't budge. She froze, desperately trying to catch her breath as she wracked her brain hoping there would be some other way out. Turning to find another exit, Sakura's eyes met red.

And then she was falling, drowning in a pool of blood. She tried to hold her breath but the shock on her mind and body overwhelming. The impact of suddenly hitting the ground from nowhere brought new alarm to Sakura's conscious. She vomited a fountain a blood before noticing a greyish blob in front of her, not too far away.

She didn't understand what was going on, but she was sure that that greyish blob would not hurt her.

It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You've come back!" she said reaching out for him. He was so far away, and yet she believed as she stretched out her fingertips, she could reach him. She winced in pain, maybe he could save her? It was unreal. Tears were flowing freely from her emerald eyes and then in a dark flash he disappeared.

When she blinked in disbelief, he reappeared on the ground before her covered in red and ash. Flames viciously licked at his feet before vanishing as though they'd never been there at all. Sakura choked and sobbed as she fell to her knees. His eyes were gone; had been ripped from his skull. Sakura turned in horror, catching sight of Itachi towering behind her, holding a pair of bloody eyes in his bloody hands. His Sharingan was swirling hypnotically.

Was she going to die?

The pain that consumed her from then on was excruciating. Her eyes burned until she could no longer see. Shots of pain eased through her until she emptied the contents of her stomach, retching and heaving. She could take no more, she needed it to end.

Gradually the ground beneath began to break, splitting into sharp shards. She fell through red and black, eyes scrutinised her from every angle. A breeze suddenly whipped passed her, lifting her as she floated through falling sky.

With her last nuance of strength, she opened her eyes and watched as a crow, as dark as the night, fluttered towards her from a distance. It stared at her deeply with its Sharingan before melting into a pool of blood that flew freely beside her as she continued falling through the red heavens.

This was the end.

* * *

"What happened, Kisame?" Itachi asked his partner. The blue man coughed, regaining consciousness.

"That little brat tried to blow up the entire forest the minute he saw me." Kisame muttered coughing into his hand. Slowly his body allowed him to come into a seating position. "Kakuzu and Hidan went after him after Tobi alerted Pein what happened."

Konan came to his aid and helped him up. "Where is Deidara?"

"He's dead." He replied getting to his feet.

Konan slowly recoiled. Itachi watched her, waiting for her to respond and give instruction to him. "I must tell Pein." She managed slowly. "Is the girl in her room?" she asked Itachi remembering back to Sakura collapsing just a few minutes ago. Itachi nodded.

"Keep her safe until I tell you otherwise." She said getting ready to leave.

"As you wish." Itachi replied. Konan exited the room and soon exited the base altogether. He wasn't sure when she would come back but he anticipated he wouldn't have to wait too long.

* * *

Sometime later, looking around her room in a daze, unsure of what had previously taken place, Sakura sighed miserably to herself. She was sure the sun was going down, allowing a bright orange glow to flow through the room in beams of light, without a sound Itachi entered the room.

Sakura froze as he walked up to her and placed the tray in front of her by her feet. She could only stare, petrified that he would attack her and rip her eyes out like he'd done to Sasuke. Or had it really happened? She wasn't certain; but it had been so real.

She swallowed a lump, holding back the tears that were about to force their way out of her sore and tired eyes.

"Eat." Itachi said edging the tray closer towards Sakura.

Her entire body froze, this was the first time she had faced Sasuke's brother alone. And with no one to call for help, what could she do but listen?

Defy him of course.

"No." she managed to whisper.

Itachi didn't approve of her disobedience but would leave her be for the time being, and so he did, leaving the room for around twenty minutes to give Sakura some peace.

As soon as he returned, he inspected the tray he'd given the kunoichi. She refused to touch it, let alone eat it. "You aren't hungry?" He asked solely inspecting the apple, glass of water and bread in front of her.

Sakura shook her head angrily. Of course she was hungry! She hadn't eaten in days, but she wouldn't take this out of character act of kindness to stupidly disobey the ninja rules she'd been taught as a Genin. Never take food from strangers; never eat anything you haven't prepared with your own hands. Even if it didn't take much to prepare an apple, some water and stale bread, Itachi could've done anything he wanted to it.

Maybe he was doing, the badly injured, Kisame's job to harm her whilst he recovered and recuperated heretofore attempting to rape her again. She shuddered to think what Itachi was planning.

Making the effort to show Itachi she would not be fooled, Sakura maintained eye-contact, as difficult as it was with the Uchiha. She waited to see if he'd give her some pointless speech about how he wouldn't poison her food or make poising her so obvious, but that declaration never came.

Itachi simply took the tray in one hand and commented, "Well, I will dispose of this then." In a flash he was gone and the door locked behind him.

Sakura watched, her mouth agape in shock. _You bastard!_

* * *

And hour or two later after rolling around restlessly on the hard mattress, the door to her holding chamber was opened once more. Sakura didn't know what other nonsense she'd have to deal with before she had a heart-attack.

"Sasori?"

"You look surprised to see me." He said neutrally. He walked in, shut the door and observed her from top to bottom. As usual making her uncomfortable, as though he were undressing her with his emotionless eyes, ready to attack. "I must say I'm very shocked to see that you're conscious considering what you've just been through."

"Huh?" Sakura was perplexed. And then she experienced haunting flashbacks of Sasuke lying dead on the floor covered in ash – a crow with the Sharingan melting before her. "What happened?" she asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Sasori searched her eyes; she was noticeably unaware of what had taken placed. "Itachi put his Tsukuyomi over you. It is good to see that you aren't harmed by its after effects. Many people die of insanity once they've been through it. Unable to then separate reality from a dream."

Sakura felt as though those people had gotten away lucky. "I don't remember looking him in the eyes…" she gasped.

"Deidara is dead." Sasori added. "You're lucky."

"What?" Sakura replied, confused. He took her hand into his and pulled a kunai out from his robes. He sliced the palm of her hand and lathered her blood over his knife as it appeared. Sakura gasped and struggled to break free from his grip, still tired from the day's events.

"From now on I will be your partner." Sasori said holding up the shiny red kunai in the light provided by the blackened windows. Then he licked the blade, allowing it to cut into the flesh of his tongue. Sakura watched in revulsion. "Henceforth you will be a member of the akatsuki. Until death do we part."

"I'm not marrying you, Sasori!"

* * *

"Come on, this must be a joke…" Sakura murmured wearily. Finding herself sat in a closed room with Itachi was unbelievable. Never in her most erratic nightmares did she believe she would be faced with this horror.

"I can assure you it is not." Itachi said taking a seat opposite Sakura. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Itachi, stay away from me." She instructed him insecurely. Lacking his akatsuki robes, Itachi appeared more like a standard shinobi and less like a menacing killer but she knew with or without the akatsuki clouds he was capable of committing horrid actions against his peers. In a single night he'd once killed his entire family, butchering her would not be much of a struggle.

As the thought settled that Itachi was not about to listen to her command, Sakura was forced to relax. "But why Sasori?" she groaned. If she was going to be forcibly partnered with somebody, she hated to be stuck with Sasori and now she would have no choice but to work with him and perform corrupt criminal deeds.

"You are both medics and Sasori is in need of a partner." Itachi replied softly. Sakura allowed the low ambience of his voice to settle in her subconscious. Itachi's aura forced her into a slow submission.

"God," she sighed, placing her face in her hands. "Anybody else, anybody I swear…" she chanted inconsolably.

"Are you implying you'd prefer to be my partner?" Itachi probed. Sakura's head flew up to gawk at Itachi in disbelief.

Itachi allowed a pause. "Then I suggest you stop complaining, kunoichi." _Oh God, he isn't going to start with that 'kunoichi' thing as well. She had a name!_

"For your information, _Uchiha_, I have a name. And I'd appreciate it if you used it." She said self-righteously. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair, mimicking Itachi's movements as he watched her.

Before she could take her next breath, her body hit the ground and her arms were pinned above her head, stretching her body out like a pagan sacrifice. Itachi straddled her and held her in place when she finally came around to understanding the position he'd propelled her into. Leaning close to her, Sakura felt the warmth that radiated off of Itachi's being and felt the tickling strands of luxuriously long raven hair against her cheeks. Her heart jumped into a new rhythm, simultaneously Itachi warned her, "I appreciate the reminder, _Sakura_."

* * *

**A/N: Please review guys! And leave any suggestions if you have any!**


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Blood Stain

* * *

Chapter Three – Decisions, Decisions

* * *

Breathe.

Breathe.

Exhale. Itachi commanded himself authoritatively. And though it was painful, he refused to accept his inevitably growing weaknesses.

He sorted through his bathroom cabinet with pained fingers. The various bottles of liquid and pills clinked as he moved them aside, desperately searching for the correct vial which would offer him a few hours of peace. His body was already beginning to break out into a cold sweat and he was just teetering on the edge at this point, threatening to fall off.

Finding the right bottle, he opened it shakily and knocked back the contents. He fell to his knees for a moment, too weak to pull himself together. And for a long while he allowed the medicine to do its magic and fix the damage that had been done from his last mission.

Finally allowing himself to, he was reminded of the reason he woke up each and every day. Many wrongs needed to be righted, by his brother's hand of course. Patiently, he would wait.

When he was able to, he fixed himself up, put everything back in order and made his way outside. Kisame, he was sure, would be late to training. But that was no excuse. The world outside would not wait for him whilst he loathed himself into a coma of self-pity. There were far more worthy men out there.

And he was not one of them.

* * *

Once again, the door to Sakura's room was unlocked. She waited patiently, facing it, wondering who would be on the other side this time. Optimistically, she doubted a single thing that the akatsuki threw her way from now on would be able to shock her.

A familiar face caught her attention. "Sasori." She greeted him tiredly. Since the other day, Sakura could not sleep. Or rather, wouldn't allow herself to. Her mind was filled with too many threats of violence. And she really didn't want to be unguarded when Kisame tried to visit her in the night again. She'd already made that mistake.

"You look much better." Sasori commented, standing in the doorway.

Déjà vu.

Sakura raised an unkempt eyebrow: surely he was joking when he said it. With Sasori, she never really knew what he was thinking. He was a strange man. One second he could be aloof and calm, the next he would be erratic and violent – Sakura wished she could keep up.

Sakura's once long, bouncy pink hair was becoming straw-like. Whenever she tried to fall asleep, her hair would rub off against the mattress in thick pink chunks. Unfortunately, her body didn't deal well with stress, nevertheless she was lucky enough to keep her sanity over the days she'd been locked up. A few days, or maybe a week by now, she wasn't too sure. But the nights came and went.

Her cheeks were becoming lifeless, devoid of any colour and she was pale and cold. She felt old and brittle and feared what a few more days of captivity would do to her. The very air in the akatsuki base was hard and unwelcoming.

"More relaxed, is what I meant." Sasori corrected himself. "It's a pity really." He started, crossing his arms over his chest. Sakura peered over his shoulders; again the corridor behind him was too dark for her to see down. She quickly needed a plan of escape. Why hadn't she tried the windows already?

"What is?" Sakura asked, allowing Sasori to think that she was listening to him.

"I do prefer you with some meat on your bones. You're beginning to look frail, not like the girl you were when you came to us a week ago." He mentioned. _Aha!_ So that's how long she'd been with them. _Focus Sakura, keep note. _Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasori.

"I could hardly care less how you would prefer me, Sasori." She droned, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. Although he'd never shown her any physical interest, well, she just didn't like the way his eyes were constantly observing her. The more physically unattractive she became, the more she could be at peace with the knowledge he wouldn't try any funny business with her.

Sasori raised the corner of his mouth into a seductive smile. There was a glint of cheer in his chocolate brown eyes, something Sakura had not formerly witnessed and it made her shudder to a degree.

He leaned against the doorframe casually. "Well, I'm sure that Kisame will also prefer you once you've eaten something. He needs something to hold onto, surely." He commented. Sakura didn't like the way that their short conversation was heading. She quickly stood to make a stance before him.

Sasori chuckled deeply. "I'm not up to fighting you today Sakura. But I will if you force me to." Sakura opened her mouth to protest at his words.

"Come, let's get you something to eat." He continued. Sakura's intended words withered. Her stomach was going to turn inside out if she didn't eat something soon. Perhaps she would trust Sasori enough to give her some nourishment. That would be it, she promised herself.

Sasori walked into the darkness of the hallway. Sakura followed, walking behind the same dark corridor that Konan had led her through the day earlier. Sasori began, "Since you are now a member. You are being trusted to move around the base." He mumbled.

"But…I am warning you now Sakura, if you try and leave we will all be forced to hunt and kill you. There will be no questions asked. Do you understand?" he told her. Wanting to eat quickly, Sakura was quick on her toes just a few centimetres behind the redhead.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She replied. Sasori was quiet the rest of the way. Candles were lit above their heads, guiding their path through the darkness now. At least she wouldn't be expected to walk through such a pitch black walkway all the time. And free reign to leave the base? Assuredly, they didn't think she wouldn't try running away again at least once?

At the end of the tunnel the two walked through, a light appeared which soon brought them into a room Sakura had not been seen before. Learning the map of the base would prove a challenge.

The room was large and clean with white walls and an onyx tiled floor. To be honest, the interior design was simple like any other house in Konoha, but much larger and not something she would expect as the home of a criminal base. Then Sakura froze and her new-found optimism was lost.

Kisame sat at a table, alone, surrounded by food and what seemed to be alcohol. And the moment he saw her, he made it known that he was not happy. His arms and legs were very obviously bandaged, fresh blood still seeping through them. And there were a variety of cuts on his face adding to his dark demeanour.

"What is that cunt still doing here?" he spat angrily. He slammed his bottle of sake down on the table making it quiver. Sasori held out a hand to keep Sakura securely behind him.

"You are already aware of Pein's orders, Kisame. Don't act the fool." He told him, his tone returning to the coldness Sakura had become used to when she first met him. Kisame's beady eyes flickered between her and Sasori. The muscle in his jaw clicked noticeably.

At once he stood up, revealing his true, fearful height. He walked up towards both Sasori and Sakura and gave Sakura a deathly glare. "You better stay out of my way, bitch." He swore angrily.

Only when Sasori could be sure that Kisame was gone and out of the way did he continue conversing with Sakura. "You can eat whatever you like from this room but I recommend you keep yourself out of Kisame's sight." Sakura snorted, she didn't Sasori to tell her that. Just being in the same room as him made her uncomfortable.

"Why are you guys being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Sakura asked exhaustedly as they took seats at the kitchen table. 'Nice' wasn't exactly the word she'd been searching for but her tiredness was dimming her ability to use her wide vocabulary. She had her hands on her hips and her lips pursed but her act did not scare Sasori. She was nowhere near his height and although she'd once killed him with Chiyo's help, she didn't have a patch on his intelligence or experience.

"Our leader's orders. The minute he wants you dead, I will be sure to meet his command." He warned her smoothly. "But until then, you are of some use to us. Eat what you like, train when you want. Just don't get on the other member's nerves or I won't be held responsible for what they do to you." He explained.

"Where are the others?" she asked hoping he wouldn't ignore he question now that she was supposedly a member of the akatsuki. That title, she would never accept, there was no getting around that fact but if it allowed her to learn some information, she'd have to grit her teeth.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan and Pein, I'm sure will be at other bases." He said. "Kisame, Itachi and me are currently residing here."

"How many bases are there?" Sakura questioned him.

"A few." He answered hastily. He pointed over to the many cupboards in the kitchen. "Go and get something to eat. My job is to make sure you're not doing anything you shouldn't and you don't die before you are able to aid us."

Sakura sighed, she guessed that maybe there were only so many questions Sasori would answer at one time. And that was fine as long as she was able to retain some knowledge that would help her village. She didn't want to think about what would happen if her escape effort failed, that would distract her from her duties. For now she would focus on one thing at a time.

After finding something she deemed edible to eat from the spread of food Kisame had left, Sakura made herself comfortable in her seat. "Why won't you tell me how many bases there are?"

"I'm quite hurt by how unintelligent you think I am Sakura. There are some things as a member, you need to know, others which aren't important to you personally. I know you aren't like the others who have been made to work for us but it's not much of an excuse."

"Others?"

"We have spies everywhere Sakura, remember that."

Sakura didn't say anything as she tucked into her food but for once didn't doubt that Sasori was telling her the truth. The feeling of nourishment slipping down her tongue was euphoric. Never would she allow herself to go so long without eating something again. Even if she was being held against her will.

"Why me?" Sakura groaned under her breath.

Sasori laughed. "You aren't the only person to join the akatsuki without choosing it."

Sakura was confused. "Who didn't choose it?" she wondered. "This lifestyle I mean."

Sasori smiled at her inquisitiveness. "Deidara mainly, but he's gone now. So that hardly matters."

Sakura frowned and looked the sand ninja up and down with disgust. He couldn't be seriously _this_ heartless?

Instantly Sasori was defensive by the look Sakura gave him. "What?" he barked.

"I can't understand you. Even as a criminal you're still human and yet you have no feelings towards the man who was once your partner?" she asked in shock.

Sasori shook his head at her. "I've had many partners Sakura, they come and they go." He said. "Now stop asking me questions and eat." He instructed her.

Sakura ate in silence, watching Sasori watch her as she did. He sighed noisily, scratching his head. "Sakura…" he started, lifting her chin with his fingers. Sakura peered up at him, mid bite. "Would you stop being so guarded? I've already told you of my intentions so you can relax." He tried with a trusting tone but the friendly act did not suit Sasori's manipulative ways.

"Is it so hard for you to believe I'm not stupid enough to trust you?" Sakura began, slapping his hand away from her. The very thought of letting him close to her was enough to make her skin crawl. "Being here doesn't change a thing, nor does your efforts to sweet-talk me. I am not going to aid any of you." She made it clear, dreading the second the akatsuki changed their minds.

Sasori leaned back and took a deep breath. Suddenly he looked much older and much more dangerous.

"Strictly speaking you are now one of my partners so I am not allowed to harm you." Sasori began, subtly warning Sakura that the thought had no doubt crossed his mind.

Sakura interrupted, "By your tone I can tell that you would." She frowned at him.

"Again, only if you forced me to." He assured her. "I have never killed a partner of mine in my lifetime but Kakuzu has. I know enough ways to get rid of you without anyone noticing." Sasori said with a cocky smirk, though he were proud of himself. Sakura didn't doubt that what he was saying was true. Only, she would never allow it to happen to her.

"Your leader would notice." She snubbed him, rolling her eyes.

Sasori's eyes wandered to Sakura's plate of food. Reminding her of her chance to eat and his power to take it from her. She ignored him and wolfed down what she could manage. And while her mind wanted more, her stomach had shrunk and wasn't about to allow it. But for now she no longer had to worry about becoming malnourished.

Deep inside her she could feel her chakra levels reaching completion. This would aid her when her escape attempt came.

Eating her last bite, Sakura looked to see Sasori staring at her once again. "Sasori, where is Itachi?" she asked openly.

"Why?" Sasori crossed his arms. His cool demeanour was slowly slipping away.

Sakura was cautious with her words. "Just wondering. He's meant to be staying with his partner, isn't he?" she asked loosely. Considering Kisame was his partner, she expected they wouldn't often be far from each other. So if she knew where one was, she wouldn't have to worry too much about keeping tabs on the both of them at a single time. Sasori turned his attention elsewhere.

"He's around."

* * *

The troupe of gloomy faced ninja stalked into Tsunade's office. The vast majority were quiet and stared at the ground below their feet; few allowed their emotions to get the better of them. Hinata walked behind her father and Naruto, crying for the loss of her dear cousin Neji. Tenten however, refused to let anybody see her weak and vulnerable despite the horrors of her partner's disappearance.

When the shinobi and kunoichi had assembled themselves, Tsunade sighed. "I have some good news." She said lowly. The room was instantly elated.

She inhaled and continued, "Neji has been found. He's in critical condition but he's stable for now at the hospital." Sighs of relief took hold of the room. Hinata exhaustedly cried in her father's arms. The news she'd been waiting for had finally arrived.

"What about Sakura?" Ino questioned. At the sound of her name the room was again filled with panic.

Tsunade tiredly avoided the eyes of the ninja in front of her. They were bloodshot and weary, and Tsunade looked troubled like she was in the process of falling apart. She shook her head and quietly spoke, "We can't find her." She said.

"What!"

"We're doing everything we can." She said screwing her eyes tightly shut and raising her voice. The panic in the room only fuelled her anguish. "When Neji is able to talk, we will ask him if he knows where she is."

Many of the teachers exchanged glances. "What of the other ninja who went with them?" Kakashi asked, almost interrogating the woman.

"We questioned the ones who made it back." She replied, thinking of the horrific death toll that she'd been given hours earlier. "They don't know where she is either."

The team leaders lined up at the back of the room were aware of what this meant. But what was even harder for them was knowing that the younger shinobi in front of them would not have dealt with such a loss like this previously and they knew it would be difficult for them to accept. When people went missing on missions, the majority of the time they were either never found or had to make it back alone.

"Right! We'll go and find her." Naruto said walking towards the door.

"You can't." Tsunade stated.

Naruto didn't understand her. "What do you mean?" Naruto argued, as though the blonde woman had sworn at him. She avoided the fury rising in his eyes.

"The council…they've ordered a warrant to keep you in the village, Naruto." she whispered slowly as her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and blinked rapidly. The woman needed to keep herself calm if the ninja were going to listen to her orders. What good was a crying Hokage? "With sightings of the akatsuki moving around, we can't risk you being caught by them." She said.

"The akatsuki?" Ino cried. "The akatsuki have taken Sakura? Is that what you're saying?" more terror ensued.

"We don't know that." Tsunade said raising her voice. "We will find her but you, Naruto, you must stay within the village borders."

"Then we'll go instead." Sai simply stated. Hoping it were that easy.

"You can't, I can't allow any of you to leave for any circumstances until the council gives me permission." Tsunade said with a wounded voice.

"We can't just leave her!" Ino was beginning to freak out. How could the Hokage be so calm in this situation? Her apprentice was missing and she had yet to even mention a plan for her rescue and safe return.

Kurenai wished to calm the girl down but couldn't contain her own disgust at Tsunade's little concern for Sakura's whereabouts. She seemed nonchalant and cold. "Tsunade-shishou, we have to find Sakura." Ino pleaded despairingly. Her knees shook and Tsunade was sure the shock of losing her friend was too much for the chunin.

"Forget this!" Naruto yelled. He turned and moved towards the window, daring to jump out of it and run to find Sakura. But his attempts would be in vain for the council had already set up security around the entire village, waiting for Naruto's efforts to leave. They would get to him earlier than he could even get outside of the village.

"Naruto! Don't you even think about it." She warned him.

Naruto frowned at the woman, unable to recognise her strange actions. He ignored her and put a foot up on the ledge and braced himself to jump down the ten story building.

"You even try to leave the village and I'll take away your ninja licence." She cautioned him.

The whole room was silent. Surely she couldn't be serious?

"You won't be allowed to go on any missions, you won't be allowed to train or own any weapons and I'll put you on house arrest if you defy me. I've warned you."

"Hokage-sama…" Kakashi began, understanding her decision yet not quite agreeing with the entirety of it.

"Shut it!" she screamed at him making the building shake. Kakashi was taken aback.

Naruto stepped off the ledge, approached Tsunade's desk and untied his forehead protector. The chunin and jonin behind him gasped in horror. The metal plate fell face down against Tsunade's desk. Naruto glared at Tsunade, his eyes beginning to glow red with the anger of the nine-tails within him.

He marched independently towards the door, willing to defy the Hokage herself. Everyone watched him, too in shock to move a muscle.

"Naruto…rash actions won't bring her back." Tsunade pleaded getting to her feet.

With his hand on the doorknob, Naruto growled.

"No, they won't." he said. "But I will."

* * *

Sakura argued furiously with Sasori as he manhandled her and dragged her towards her bedroom. Sasori delved into another violent mood swing from what had been a simple conversation. He was so unpredictable and touchy that Sakura believed if she were locked in the akatsuki base with him for one more day, she was bound to go insane.

She only hoped she could grasp her freedom before that happened.

"Sasori, let go of me!" she grunted, elbowing him in the stomach. He violently pushed her up against the wall, stumbling as he struggled against the village girl. Knocking her to the ground, Sasori finally managed to drag Sakura into her room.

Sakura realised it was better to save her strength and chakra instead of wasting it on beating Sasori, but she had no qualms he deserved it. After all, she hadn't had enough time to examine and analyse the base and find a way out. She desperately clung to her sanity and her perseverance to succeed.

Sakura complained as she landed on the cold wooden floor with her hands balled up under her stomach in an effort to soften her fall. Seconds later the door slammed shut behind her and locked once more.

Sakura crawled into the corner of the room and sighed as she heard Sasori approach her room again minutes later. The door swung open promptly, a long robe was tossed in and then she was left alone yet again. Curiously staring at it for a watchful period, Sakura debated whether she should take it or leave it. But soon settled for a feel of the warm material as she gingerly crawled up to it and snatched the warm material up in her hands. The akatsuki robe was perfectly sown with the red clouds of the criminal organisation.

Is this what she had become?

Sakura went over to the long floor mirror resting sideways against the wall at the other side of the room. She positioned it vertically, leaned it along the wall beside the window and stepped back to observe the robe in her hands. Sakura looked in the mirror held the akatsuki robe up against her torso, covering half of her body. "I don't want to be remembered as the one who betrayed everything that Konoha stood for." She told her reflection desperately.

"I don't want to betray my family, my friends." Sakura was ashamed at what she saw in the mirror as she broke into tears.

"But I fear I have no choice." She admitted.

It wasn't a thought she would have even entertained a day ago, but she had to be realistic, that's what Tsunade always taught her during her one to one apprenticeship. Being a ninja didn't mean that missions would always go perfectly to plan, in fact, more times than she wished to recall, they didn't. Regardless of how much it stressed her out, if she needed to play along, perhaps it was the only way to survive this ordeal.

The echo of coughing broke Sakura's train of thought. She whipped around, scanning her surroundings for the source of the sound with her eyes and then dropped the robe in her hands. Leaning her ear against the wall provided no indication as to where the sound had originated from until she heard the same painful cough again and again.

The voice was filled with desperation and misery, exiting sympathy from Sakura.

She continued to listen to it for what seemed to be an hour despite the desperate attempts for the coughing man or woman to stop themself. And then…silence.

And a thud rocked the building.

The door of the room beside Sakura's swung open and the person inside marched towards Sakura's. Sakura froze in the corner of the room, hoping that if she didn't make a sound, the person would simply walk away. But they didn't.

Their shadow flickered underneath the doorway and Sakura held her breath as their hand touched the door handle.

* * *

"Tobi. What reasons do you have to keep this girl here?" Pein asked grumbling. He would have willingly killed her already if Tobi would let him, but the sneaky masked man insisted that she be kept alive. For what purpose?

Tobi laughed. "My reasons are my own and that is all you need to know." The usual façade he hid behind was long gone but Pein was sick and tired of playing the man's games. It was too much of a risk to keep the kunoichi alive. If she managed to escape they would be forced to waste their time hunting her instead of the nine-tails which was of a greater priority.

"Your reasons very well may be your own but they affect all of us. I won't allow you to hide any more of this nonsense from me. Tell me what you want from her or I will kill her myself." Pein threatened, eager to provoke a response from the masked man.

Tobi glared at Pein with his ferocious Sharingan eye. Pein stepped back.

"Watch yourself." He warned dangerously. Pein hung his head obediently backing down. He so desperately wanted to trust that Tobi would be true to his word but it was beginning to sound to too good to be true. And Pein was unwilling to be fooled.

"I…I apologise." Pein said lowly. "But I need your plan to work." He admitted. And he hated to feel like a child begging for approvable, but it had to be done if he were to keep on Tobi's good side.

Tobi faced Pein and replied authoritatively. "And it will, so don't question me."

Watching the masked man leave the room finally, Konan rushed in towards her partner. "Pein, you don't honestly believe this man." Konan whispered angrily, obviously having listened to the entire short conversation. "Pein, there is something he isn't telling us…" she alleged quietly.

"Pein, I want a world without struggle just as much as you do…but I don't trust him, he's-"

Pein hushed his partner by pressing a finger to her lips, she shied away. "Ssh…" he said putting his head beside hers. He fixed the falling origami flower in her hair and embraced her with his arms.

"We aren't alone." He cautioned her.

Zetsu concealed himself, detecting Pein's unease. He grumbled to himself and his other half and disappeared below the surface of the earthy ground.

* * *

Near the hospital, the team of ninja quietly crept into the large tent set up just outside the main hospital. Inside Neji lay on a small white bed, half asleep and very pale.

Sensing a presence outside, he tensed and watched the opening of the tent. "Who's there?" he asked. The team revealed themselves to him slowly. "Naruto, Tenten?" Neji croaked weakly. Hinata rushed over to her cousin and hugged him, holding him for dear life.

"Ssh…Neji, we don't have much time. We aren't meant to be here." They explained hurriedly walking in, observing the premises for any guard ninja. They had only a few minutes before they were required to leave. Tsunade had already sent out ANBU members to bring them back to her for the council to deal with, but they weren't having it.

Neji gave the ninja a look of confusion, not understanding why his friends would be restricted from visiting him. Though, he kept his mouth sealed.

"Where is Sakura?" the first of the questions came.

His eyebrows knitted together into a troubled frown. It was understandable from the tiredness of his face that he hadn't been awake for long, and the bandages spotted around his body made him seem as though he'd been teetering on the edge of death. "She didn't make it back?" he said surprised, his eyes widened. "Oh no, where is she then? She was with me one second and then…" he tried to remember but the thoughts refused to come back to him.

He could only recall a fraction of the fight he'd been caught in. "The akatsuki, they attacked us..." His face showed horror and disgust as memories pieced together and the faces of the akatsuki replayed throughput his mind.

"Why were you in Kirigakure?" Tenten asked Neji, terrified of his answer.

He gave her an odd look as he struggled to sit up, Tenten rushed to his bedside. "Tsunade-sama…she didn't tell you? We were searching for some criminals that escaped Konoha's prison. We didn't know that the akatsuki would be in the area. It was meant to be a C-rank mission. We weren't even expecting to be out of the village for more than a few days." He groaned trying his best to keep up with slow body.

"Why wouldn't the Hokage tell us that you were going on this mission? Suddenly your squad just left. She never told us where you went."

"We're wasting time! We have to find Sakura! Let's get out of here!" Naruto screamed under his breath. The others tried to console him and get him to calm down but he was having none of it, not when Sakura was still out there by herself.

Remembering that there would be ninja searching for them, Kurenai spoke up. "Neji, we have to go. We have to go and find Sakura." They quickly said their goodbyes and reluctantly left Neji's bedside despite his wish to help them.

"I'm curious to know something." Kakashi looked up to the night sky as they exited the tent and moved on towards the border of the village. The others attempted to keep up with him.

"What?" Ino asked walking by his side.

"Why did they take her and not Neji? What could she possibly have that they would want?" he inquired.

"Neji has the Byakugan yet they didn't try and take it from him." He explained. "They left him, killed the majority of the others and took Sakura." He tried desperately patching the clues together but they didn't fit at all.

"That is because his curse seal would have sealed the secrets of the Byakugan away the moment they tried to take his eyes." Hiashi Hyuuga interrupted, allowing everyone to recall that Neji was not a main house branch member. "They would have no reason to try and take him. He would be of no use to them."

"But they would equally have no reason to take Sakura!" Ino yelled. Somebody shushed her, warning her that guards were still looking about. "She doesn't have any kekkei genkai!"

"Something is up, it is too unlike Tsunade to show such little concern for Sakura's disappearance. And I think I know why." He started. "But what's more important is that they have taken her for a reason. And we need to find out what it is before it's too late." Kakashi supposed.

"Let's go." He ordered vanishing into the forest ahead.

* * *

Sakura gasped loudly. She smacked hands over her mouth, attempting to shush herself but it was too late. Itachi knew it and she knew it. "You didn't hear me come in, did you?" Itachi asked her, staring at her from across the room.

Frankly she should have been more aware that sneaking around the house and trying to find a way out would eventually have her caught. But she'd hoped it wouldn't be before she was able to find a useful lead. Valuable clues and signs that would give away the location of the akatsuki and finally have them locked away and her back in Konoha, hailed a hero.

Funnily enough, she could thank Sasori for being foolish enough to forget to lock her door when he left the house.

Now in the front of the house where Konan had asked her to heal Kisame earlier, Sakura stood face to face with Itachi.

She faked a step to the right and whirled round and dug her feet into the ground, getting ready for the sprint of her life but meeting Itachi's chest head first had not been expected. "Ugh!" She grunted, falling straight to the floor. Itachi's eyes followed her lazily.

Sakura shot up and Itachi grabbed her arms and pinned them above her. She struggled to break free from his hold and mentally noted just how physically strong he was. Sasori must have been toying with her earlier because Itachi seemed impossible to get away from. Every turn and duck only led Sakura further and further into his tangled web.

And worst of all, he didn't even humour her efforts and it was terribly embarrassing to be so helpless in front of an Uchiha like Itachi.

"Itachi?" she shouted crossly, flailing in his arms. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Don't look at me like that!" she shrieked. Itachi pushed her against the wall behind her and simply held her as she kicked and screamed.

Sakura was beyond uncomfortable at this point. Why was Itachi's face so close to hers? This was the second time he'd done this to her, counting the other night when he'd practically straddled her. And she'd damned if he made it a habit. "Get off me you freak! What are you blind? Stop staring at me like that!"

Sakura's face fell as she became aware of what she'd said and the affects it had on Itachi's body chemistry. She was a medic after all and finally it seemed the title was having its perks. As a normal chunin she would probably have missed the fact that Itachi's heartbeat had increased significantly in the last few minutes as he willed himself not to cough in her face. He was holding it in, she could tell. And he was in pain, struggling not to give in.

So it had been him outside her room earlier.

She searched his eyes but he did not react like any normal person would with someone so close and staring intently at them. He only stared back at her with his deep grey eyes. They bored into her, though it was likely he was looking straight into her thoughts, through every corner she hoped to conceal from him.

Not even thinking to be careful with her words, she asked him sincerely, "Are you blind?"

His grip remained strong but Sakura noticed his eyes soften against her. He'd been scrutinising her appearance closely, now it made sense as Sakura recalled him squinting ever so slightly as he looked at her. He was no longer straining. And though he could barely see her, Itachi's greatest fear was being realised.

She no longer saw him as a threat. She no longer feared that he'd kill her.

And most of all, she was the first to know his dirty little secret.

* * *

Tsunade knew that the end for her was near. And her life was flashing in front of her eyes. She missed the old Tsunade and her carefree, drunken ways. She missed the times where she didn't have to worry about what anybody would say about her; she was always too drunk to notice anyway. And Shizune, what would she do without the big blonde woman bossing her around?

Tsunade sat at her desk in the middle of the night. The room was dark but the moonlight illuminated the desk in front of her and her nervous shaky hands she fought to keep still.

With a kunai pressed to the back of her neck, a tear rolled down Tsunade's cheek.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Konoha."

Tsunade whirled round to meet the face of her attacker. At the very least she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

* * *

Sakura banged her head against the wall beside the window. She was a fool for putting everyone in this situation. And an even bigger fool for thinking she was ready to deal with this. She hated to be selfish, but she wished it were Neji here in her place. He was strong, almost fearless and she knew he wouldn't be in the corner of the room with Itachi crying her eyes out.

"They're all safe." Itachi said suddenly.

"What?" Sakura leaned off the wall and looked at Itachi was a puzzled expression.

"For now. As long as they stay where they are and don't try looking for you." Was he talking about Naruto and the others?

"Why would they be looking for me?"

Itachi allowed a pause to raise Sakura's anxiety. "Did you think that your friends would simply desert you?" he said looking out of the window with his arms crossed. Considering he was blind, or almost blind, Sakura honestly didn't know why he bothered keeping up the charade as though he could actually see what was out there. But then as a feared criminal she expected he needed to keep his fearsome reputation to stop people from trying to underestimate him.

He turned to her slightly. "Your being here is leading the fox boy straight to us." He revealed.

Sakura eyes widened with terror. She didn't believe that the council would be so stupid as to allow Naruto to leave and try and find her but knowing the blond boy well reminded her that he was often reckless and although he believed he was acting in the best interest of others, he was putting himself and the village at risk.

The akatsuki would kill him if they found him.

And it would be her fault for getting caught.

"He won't come for me." Sakura eased herself calmly. If she got herself worked up she would never leave this place. Then she looked at Itachi. "And when Naruto finds you, he will kill you."

"I'm afraid it won't be as simple as that, Sakura." Itachi told her, making use of her name. His deep velvety voice made Sakura shudder though she could vividly remember what happened the other day when she quarrelled with him about the very same.

"But if you co-operate, less lives will be lost." He coldly enlightened the kunoichi. His tone gave her the impression that Itachi was well trained in knowing what would happen before it did. He wouldn't be so confident if that wasn't so.

"I don't understand you akatsuki." She spat in abhorrence. "You seem to have such little regard for human life, it amazes me." She looked down to the floor. She stared at it longingly, as if for a moment her wishing to go home was insignificant and the bigger problem within the world of ninja and their inhumane actions was becoming more overwhelming.

"But then," she whispered, with sadness etched into her features. "What do I expect from a man who killed his own family?"

Itachi looked away, outside the window again. He cringed at the sound of Sakura's bitter laughing. He believed it to be a poor attempt to calm herself down and reclaim her cool before she did something she regretted. Like running away, which they both knew would be terribly stupid. Plus, he wasn't in the mood to chase her for however many miles.

Sakura shook her head when her smile disappeared. "You're nothing like Sasuke." Finally she made eye contact with him, hoping he would return it. And he did.

"I'm not scared of you anymore, Itachi." She said keeping her composure. "And I don't believe I'll be having nightmares about you anytime soon."

Itachi simply walked past Sakura and left the room. She didn't know when she would be faced with him again but she was proud that she had stood up for herself finally and that Itachi hadn't been able to laugh at her for doing it.

And yet tears still flowed from her bright green eyes. Tobi entered the room happily. She hadn't heard him come in and wondered what he could possibly want as he stood, staring at her.

Sakura sniffled and looked up at the immature, swirl masked man. "What do you want?" Sakura said rudely.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review you guys!**


End file.
